


fall in love about it

by orion_star_factory



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, benrey uses he/they but i use they for simplicity, idk if this counts as t its just kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orion_star_factory/pseuds/orion_star_factory
Summary: Tommy gets Benrey a thoughtful gift and they probably have to kiss about it.This is literally just fluff with a side of Tommy lore for the Coffee Stained Books AU
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta, Benry/Tommy (HLVRAI)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	fall in love about it

Tommy was sitting on a couch. It wasn’t his, but, in the past few weeks, it may as well have been. The owner of the couch flopped down next to him, and Tommy wished they had chosen to sit closer.

Though their expression was aloof, Benrey was fidgeting in place. They were excited, and that made Tommy excited. More excited than he was to begin with. 

“okay can i see it now?” Benrey referred to the box in Tommy’s hands. Tommy smiled. It was an idea Tommy had had for a while, and it had finally come to fruition. He wanted to get something for Benrey. A gift. A gift that, hopefully, Benrey would understand the weight behind. Hopefully, if Tommy was lucky, Benrey would see how meticulously Tommy had decorated the previously plain cardboard box, and how many hours Tommy had spent overthinking every piece of Benrey’s personality he was privy to to come to a decision on what to get them. He hoped Benrey would pick up on all that, and come to the right conclusion. 

“Yes!” Tommy answered cheerfully, forcing his voice not to betray how nervous he was. He passed the box to Benrey, and Benrey took it from his sweaty palms. 

“how’m i supposed t… open this,” Benrey inspected the box. “it looks so nice i dont wanna break it” 

“It’s all- it’s okay- it’s alright! The outside isn’t the important part!” Tommy laughed, somewhat awkwardly. The last bit was partially a lie, as Tommy had put _time_ into the little doodles and stickers covering the outside. Benrey looked from Tommy back to the box, and they got to work trying to carefully pry it open. 

That made Tommy’s heart skip a beat. When was Benrey ever careful? That seemed to be a good sign, though anxiety still caused Tommy to spiral. 

He felt selfish, in a way. He liked Benrey. He liked Benrey _so much_ he didn’t know what to do about it anymore. Benrey was.. a break from everything Tommy had to force himself to be. Benrey didn’t mind when Tommy got mean, or when Tommy felt lazy, or when Tommy talked back. They took it all in stride, no, they _encouraged_ him. They let Tommy be Tommy more than Tommy ever did. Part of this gift was to repay Benrey for that feeling, but the other part is what caused Tommy’s stomach to turn. 

It was also a confession. A question. A request. 

It was Tommy telling Benrey to love him back. 

The thought of it was as enticing as it was terrifying. Tommy didn’t like asking things from people. He didn’t like to acknowledge the fact that he wanted things. It was a risk he was never comfortable taking, wanting something he didn’t know he could have. Since he was a kid, he never gave in. It was safer to compartmentalize, to hide behind the personas he gave people. He was the good kid, the quiet kid, the party guy, the responsible adult. It didn’t matter to him what role he took. 

But for Benrey, he was willing to go out on a limb. Just this once. It’s what Benrey would tell him to do, anyways. Maybe it would pay to not be so goddamn repressed. 

Tommy tuned back in as Benrey was almost through the scotch tape seal. The box opened with a small _pop_ as the tape broke. Benrey rummaged through the cardboard and pulled out a blue otamatone. 

Yeah, Tommy was a little proud of his choice. Weeks of hanging out with Benrey on an increasingly constant basis had taught him a thing or two. Benrey had an affinity for music and sounds. For one, Benrey could sing really, really well, but they also had the habit of idly humming or vocalizing, especially when they didn’t feel like talking. Benrey also liked electronic noises. In any game they played, Benrey seemed to gravitate towards the items that were the noisiest. Also, Tommy knew Benrey made electronic music. It was while looking into that particular hobby of Benrey’s that he had discovered the otamatones' existence. Things from there just fell into place. 

Also, blue was Benrey’s favorite color. Tommy had asked that one early on as an ice breaker.

Benrey was quiet. Though their face was mostly blank, Benrey’s eyes were wide as they regarded the instrument with damn near reverence. 

Score…? 

Tommy swallowed, and spoke. “I put the, um, I added batteries last night! You can try to-you can play it if you’d like. It should be good to go!” 

Benrey exhaled quickly through their nose in acknowledgement, and shifted the otamatone in their hands to play it. Tommy could almost see a smile on Benrey’s face as they maneuvered their fingers to recreate the riff of a song they both knew, the little _waaaa waa waaaa_ sounds bringing back memories for both of them of the night they first met. 

Tommy was smiling too. He really, really wanted to let himself read into that. 

Benrey continued to mess around with the otamatone, quickly discovering the setting on the back to turn up the volume. They were smiling wide now, and would occasionally try to mimic the mechanical notes of the instrument with their voice. God, they were cute. They didn’t even have to try. 

Benrey stopped themself with a laugh after an attempt to hit a particularly high note. Too loud, like always, and Tommy loved it. “this is pretty sick bro thank you.” Their hands fell to their lap. “thank you i-”

Benrey stopped. Tommy knew them well enough to know they would probably think for a while. 

Tommy could say something now. 

He should say something. 

“Benrey, I think I’m-”

“tommy i-”

They spoke at the same time. Tommy looked over at Benrey, a little startled. Benrey was staring pointedly ahead, at the TV that was absolutely not turned on. 

“you go”

“You can go ahead-”  
  
Same time again. Tommy would have laughed if his heart wasn’t pounding so loud. He shifted in place and tucked one knee up on the couch, facing Benrey completely. He’ll take this one leap at a time. Placing a hand on Benrey’s shoulder, Tommy spoke.  
  


“I’m glad you like it!”

Benrey half smiled in response, and wrung the otamatone in their hands. They turned towards Tommy, but didn’t meet his eyes. 

“tommy uhh...im not really… good at this i think i usually don’t talk good but..” Benrey trails off. They put the otamatone aside and run their hands over their face. Tommy retracts his hand from their shoulder, realizing then how much Benrey had been leaning into it

“this is so… hard... for me it shouldn’t be hard for me you know? you’re so nice? so it should be easy talking to you is so… easy all the time i wanna talk to you forever maybe? if you’d let me? you don’t have to its cool im cool you’re…” 

Tommy’s pulse accelerates and Benrey glaces up at him. The look on Tommy’s face must be worth something, because Benrey keeps going. 

“like bro i don’t think i could handle messing this up is what im saying. i like everything and you-” 

“I like you too.” Tommy blurts out. 

“huh?”

“Benrey I like you so much.” Tommy couldn’t stop himself anymore. 

“what…?” 

A moment passes as they look each other in the eyes. Benrey seems.. surprised, which surprises Tommy in turn. He thought he’d been at least a little obvious. Benrey’s eyes flick briefly down to Tommy’s mouth before they heave a sigh, leaning forwards into Tommy’s space, their face in their hands, gently headbutting Tommy’s chest. 

“fuck yeah bro what the hell...” 

Tommy laughs. Tommy laughs off weeks of nervous energy caused by years of restraint. He snakes his arms around Benrey and pulls them closer to his chest, pressing his nose into their hair. 

Benrey giggles with him. “we can be gamer bfs ha ha.” 

They pull back slightly to change positions, relocating into Tommy’s lap. This isn’t exactly the first time Benrey has done this, Tommy realizes. Benrey’s always been somewhat cuddly, not that Tommy is complaining. Still though, with Benrey’s knees straddling his hips, and Benrey’s hands laced behind his neck, Tommy is very aware that this is different. He moves his own hands to settle on Benrey’s waist. 

“Of course, we can absolutely be gamer bfs.” Tommy giggles faintly. He doesn’t have to speak very loud, Benrey’s face is barely an inch from his. 

Or not. 

Before Tommy could register Benrey’s intentions, they had closed the gap, smiling slightly against Tommy’s mouth. Okay. Okay! Tommy wasn’t expecting this, not this soon, not this fast, but he was _not_ going to complain, not at _all._ With eyes closed, Tommy leaned into the kiss

It wasn’t a very long kiss, but it wasn’t particularly short either. When Benrey finally pulls away, they rest their forehead against Tommy’s, one hand sliding up to gently card through his hair. 

“...niiice”. They say, earning another laugh from Tommy. Tommy slides his hands up from Benrey’s waist over their chest, coming to a rest along their jawline. He runs a thumb over Benrey’s cheek, unable to think of anything to say. 

Tommy can’t stop smiling as he kisses Benrey again, tilting their head in his hands. Benrey grabs gently at Tommy’s hair, pulling him closer. There’s more movement this time, Tommy can feel Benrey’s jaw shift underneath his palms. It’s sweet. It’s nice. It’s not something Tommy has done in a while, he realizes. Not since college. He hopes muscle memory will count for something as he grazes his teeth lightly over Benrey’s bottom lip. 

Benrey makes a small noise in response, pulling back slightly. At their hesitation, Tommy stops. 

“huh?” Benrey cracks their eyes open to look at Tommy. This almost makes Tommy forget about the task at hand, seeing the dreamy look on Benrey’s face cupped between his hands. Benrey always looks tired, spacey, a little bit out of it, but Tommy takes a certain type of satisfaction knowing that that, in this particular case, he’s part of the reason.

“tommy?” 

Tommy shakes his head. “I’m sorry, is this alright, like, okay? I don’t-I-I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, is all.” 

Benrey responds by nuzzling into one of Tommy’s hands, their own closing around it. They press a kiss into Tommy’s palm while they thread their fingers together. Oh, wow. That makes Tommy’s heart flutter. 

“dont even worry about it brooo. it’s everything fine. i’ll like… tell you if its not fine. its fine.”

Tommy’s not quite convinced, and he thinks Benrey can tell. He wants to. He wants to sit here and kiss Benrey senseless and not think about anything else and not _worry any more_. 

But there is still the part of him that won’t let him want things. That tells him he shouldn’t. 

Somehow, Benrey is able to sense this, like they always have. Benrey’s never seen a boundary they haven’t pushed and, luckily for Tommy, this includes pushing Tommy into the comfort zone he’s desperate for. 

“i got you its fiiinnneee.” Benrey presses a quick kiss to Tommy’s lips, to his cheek, his nose, his forehead. It tickles, Tommy laughs. He’s suddenly aware that Benrey is a little scruffy-looking, like they haven’t shaved in a few days. It’s cute. Tommy’s hands slip down to Benrey’s chest to defend against the barrage of kisses. 

“Okay, I- okay,” Tommy giggles, pushing Benrey back. Benrey has a stupid grin on their face, but it isn’t unkind. 

“aww broo…” They try to feign disappointment, but Tommy laughs it off and smiles at them. Benrey’s looking at him like he’s the Sun. Tommy kind of wants Benrey to look at him like that forever. Tommy leans forward for another slow kiss. It’s fine. Benrey says it’s fine, Tommy knows it’s fine, and it feels fucking amazing. 

It’s Benrey who breaks away. 

“stay the night?”

It’s a tempting offer, and Tommy _really_ wants to say yes. 

“I have to-I need to wake up early in the morning for Mr. Vance, Benrey,” 

“please?” Benrey asks it gently, their voice softer than it usually is. 

God, Tommy really wants to say yes. “I would have to- I’d need to- I would have to explain you to my dad…”

“come onnnn, don’t you wanna snuggle into the night” Benrey reaches around Tommy’s arms for something. “don’t you wanna share a,”

_waa waa waa_

Tommy could feel his face flush. That was so fucking cute. _B-E-D,_ they had spelled it out on the otamatone. Of course they remembered that Tommy had perfect pitch. Of course they did, because they’re _Benrey,_ and they care more than Tommy ever expected. 

Ah, shit. Benrey had given Tommy every chance they could, and it was time for Tommy to take it. 

Tommy shifted forwards, sliding up into a standing position, taking Benrey with him. Benrey gasped, arms rushing around Tommy’s shoulders to support themself. Tommy felt the otamatone smack into his shoulder blade. 

Holding Benrey wasn’t hard. Sure, they weren’t skinny, but Tommy had at least a foot on them, and he was pretty sure Sunkist was heavier. He supported Benrey with his arms at the small of their back. He was doing this. He was choosing Benrey. Tommy sealed the decision for himself by planting a kiss on Benrey’s neck. 

“Okay.” Tommy says with resolve. “I can- I’ll stay.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this my first time posting on ao3 ever hope y'all like it ! 
> 
> this is for the Coffee Stained Books AU! read more on that here! its good content go read 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756636


End file.
